


coming out

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Happy Ending, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael comes out
Kudos: 27





	coming out

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and stupid but it's cute and I like it

It was a February day and school was cancelled due to the ungodly amount of snow outside. I was sitting in my room, staring out the window. I couldn’t play video games because the power was out. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and saw I was getting a phone call from my best friend, Michael. 

“Hey Mic-“ He interrupted me. 

“I’m coming over.” He sounded scared, 

“Mi-what? You can’t! The roads are a mess.” 

“I have something to tell you.” He sounded super nervous and I was too at this point because I didn’t want my best friend to die in a car crash just to tell me something.

“Just tell me now.” He paused.

“This is something I’d rather tell you in person.” What the hell did he have to tell me that was so important? 

“O-Okay, I guess I can’t stop you just please try not to die on the way.” Once Michael was determined to do something, there was no stopping him. 

“I’ll try. See you in a bit.” He hung up and I was left to my own thoughts. What did he have to tell me? Is he secretly a serial killer? No he can’t be. Last time he saw blood, he fainted. Maybe he just found out he has some incurable disease! That’s doubtful. He was pretty healthy besides the weed and soda that he always consumed. He lived about five minutes away so I went downstairs and waited in the kitchen. The house was freezing so I had on two pairs of pants and three shirts. I could see my breath. Michael better hurry because I was going crazy from not knowing what the hell he was going to tell me. A couple minutes later, the door opened and Michael came in, wearing his red hoodie as always, even in the snow, and sweatpants. His glasses were covered in snowflakes and his cheeks were red from the cold. He closed the door and sat next to me in the kitchen. He looked really serious, which was very different from his goofy self. I was worried. 

“What is it?” I asked. He blushed, making his cheeks even redder. 

“Promise you won’t hate me?” 

“Michael, I would never hate you. Now please tell me before my brain freakin explodes.”

“Okay so…” He mumbled something very quietly. Why would he drive to my house in the snow just to tell me something, then avoid telling me? 

“Michael, I cannot hear you. Just say it.” I wanted to be supportive but the suspense was killing me. I swear if it’s something stupid, I’m going to kill him.

“I’m gay.” He said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. I exhaled.

“Michael! You had me worried it was something terrible!” I hugged him. 

“So…You don’t hate me?” 

“Why would I hate you just cuz you’re into dudes? I don’t care who you’re into. Well as long as it’s not Rich.” He chuckled, gaining confidence. 

“I promise I’m not into Rich.” 

“Good.” We hugged again. 

“Jeremy, I’m glad you’re my best friend.” Michael said when we broke apart. 

“Me too. Hey my laptop’s still got some charge, wanna watch something while we’re waiting for the snow to slow down?” 

“Definitely, but I’m picking the movie this time.”

“Like hell you are! You picked one last time!”


End file.
